


A Certain Feeling

by PicyKitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-up Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bill is a flirt, Billdip Secret Santa, Billdip Secret Santa 2020, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Oneshot, Technically a oneshot, barista Bill Cipher, because gay, billdipSS2020, dipper accepts the flirting, yeah its a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicyKitty/pseuds/PicyKitty
Summary: Bill, a barista at the local coffee shop in a city, has started to feel a bit bored with his seemingly identical routine every day. One of the few upsides, however, is when a certain familiar face stops by, and suddenly life doesn’t seem so boring anymore.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	A Certain Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!! This oneshot was thrown together for the 2020 Billdip Secret Santa event! This one was made for [sorry-for-my-akwardness](https://sorry-for-my-akwardness.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr! The main prompts for this one is the Coffee Shop AU and some of a Soulmates AU! And then a small mention of college, which technically adds a bit of a College AU in here as well! This was certainly a fun mix to write! “A bit of coffee shop, a dash of soulmates, a whole lotta gay. Boom. Billdip.” – me while writing this
> 
> Again, the prompts used here were "Coffee Shop AU" and "Soulmates AU"

Bill sighed and rested his elbows onto the counter. Christmas music was playing in the background. The coffee shop was relatively empty at the moment, the last customer just now leaving after taking their drink to go. Bill gazed out the large windows of the shop and noticed that snowflakes had begun to fall again, and he hummed absentmindedly. He glanced at the clock on the wall.  


8:32 AM  


Well this morning felt like it was gonna go by agonizingly slowly. For a while, every day at the shop was more or less the same routine; get there for his shift, have the occasional conversation with the other barista, serve customers, and nothing much else. Nothing exactly exciting ever happened, but really it’s a coffee shop. Exciting things aren’t exactly supposed to be happening. A coffee shop is supposed to be a place where you can go and take a breather from your day while getting a nice, hot beverage.  


The little jingle of the bell that rung whenever the front door opened jerked Bill from his thoughts. Two customers came in and placed an order, and after another minute or so, another one came in. A few more customers appeared within the next half hour, too, and Bill found himself wondering when a certain familiar face would stop by.  


In the time that Bill had worked at this coffee shop, there was this one regular that Bill had started taking a liking towards. Well for starters, he was cute. With light, porcelain skin, a perfectly rounded face, a cute button nose, and brown, wavy hair with mocha eyes to match, Bill couldn’t help but find himself immediately enchanted by this person’s presence. Even better – his personality seemed just as adorable as he looked. The first time they had met, Bill sparked up a little conversation while he prepared the other’s drink.  


“Haven’t seen a cute guy like you come in here in a while.” Bill had said while getting him his coffee. “What brings you here?”  


By the time Bill had glanced over his shoulder to see any reaction from the other, the small blush on the brunette’s face was still visible. At least Bill wasn’t being shot down for this. So far so good.  


“Oh, just,” The brunette gazed around the shop as he spoke. “My sister and I just moved into the for college and she told me about this place so I thought ‘Why not give it try?’.” He shrugged.  


“Your sister, eh?” Bill raised an eyebrow at him. So that’s why this guy looked a tad familiar. His sister had apparently been here before.  


“Yeah, Mabel.” The other began to lean onto the counter. “She’s come here a few times, I think.”  


Well there was a name he recognized!  


“Mabel!” Bill exclaimed rather cheerfully. “Oh, yes, she’s been here plenty of times! She’s a pretty nice girl.” Bill made his way back over to the counter with the brunette’s coffee. “Thinking about it, you almost look just like her.” He briefly looked over the other.  


“Well, she is my twin.”  


Bill blinked and then grinned. “Twins!” He placed the drink onto the counter and slid it over to his customer. “Well, let me tell you something.” Bill dropped his voice to a whisper and beckoned with his finger for the brunette to lean closer, which, after a moment’s hesitation, he did. “Between you and I,” The corners of Bill’s lips tipped up into a smirk. “You’re the cuter one.”  


The brunette blinked, as if it was taking him a moment to properly register what Bill had just said. Bill, however, let out a chuckle and pushed away from leaning on the counter. When the other seemed to finally process what he had just been told, Bill saw him begin to blush. He cast one more smirk at the brunette before scooping up the cup again and making a face at it.  


“And just what have I done here?” Bill held up the cup of coffee and turned it in his hand. “How could I forget?” He muttered, giving the cup of coffee a rather stern look before reaching onto one of the other counters for a sharpie. “And who might this coffee be going to?”  


Bill took the cap off the sharpie with his teeth and held the tip of the marker only inches away from the blank side of the cup, glancing at the other as if prompting him.  


“Oh, uhm, Dipper.” Dipper nodded, as if assuring himself about that. “It’s Dipper.”  


“Dipperrrr…” Bill said slowly to himself as he wrote it on the side of the cup, almost as if he were trying out the name. It was… unique. He liked it.  


Bill added a little triangle with a top hat near the corner of his writing space. A classic little move of his. He then stepped back toward the front counter and slid the coffee back in front of Dipper.  


“That’ll be $2.75.” Bill briefly looked over Dipper again while the other grabbed a few dollars from his wallet.  


He passed three dollar bills over, and Bill stepped over to the register to put the money in and also count the change. He quickly snagged the receipt and turned back toward Dipper, giving him a cheerful smile. As Dipper thanked him and started toward the door, Bill could’ve sworn that he felt some kind of… tugging, if that was the right word, toward the brunette as he walked away. Something inside of him almost didn’t want him to leave, wanted him to stay. Well that was outright ridiculous, especially for a first meeting, but Bill couldn’t just sit here and do nothing.  


“Hope to see you again soon, Dipper!” Bill called and then gave a wave right before Dipper got to the door.  


This seemed to send away the little stirring inside of Bill that had wanted Dipper to stay longer. At least for now.  


Dipper had given him a light smile and a wave in return, and only moments after he had left, Bill felt a few small bubbles of happiness rise within his chest. That was odd. He didn’t usually feel that way if a customer happened to wave back, and even if this one was pretty cute, it still felt so strange to Bill. Like something wanted to ‘pull’ him towards Dipper.  


The rest of that day had gone by fairly quickly, and ever since then, Bill had found himself wondering when Dipper might make another visit to the shop. The next time Dipper came around was a few days after, and they had yet another little exchange. Bill had now nicknamed Dipper “Pinetree” due to one of the sweaters he was wearing, which his sister had apparently knitted herself. And yet again, Bill felt that mental “tug” toward Dipper when he was about to leave, and it utterly baffled Bill. Okay, maybe he was starting to like this guy, but that didn’t mean he had to feel some kind of longing when he left, right? So why did he feel this way? These were questions Bill wasn’t sure he’d ever get an answer to.  


Another month or so had passed, and Dipper kept on visiting the shop and soon had a regular order. His visits had become slightly more frequent, too, going from only stopping by every few days to visiting every other day. And Bill wasn’t about to complain. After all, he found himself rather enjoying Dipper’s company, and it soon came to a point where they could even be considered friends. Dipper also hadn’t exactly objected to Bill’s subtle flirting, and this only gave Bill some more courage. Maybe it was time to try something else here.  


And that’s what he planned on doing today, but the morning only seemed to being going by ever so agonizingly slow. Bill looked at the time again.  


8:46 AM  


Dipper usually came around just before nine, so it’d be any minute now that that cute little face of his would be coming through that door. That door that Bill totally wasn’t staring at as if trying to will Dipper to magically appear there. Nope, he totally wasn’t doing that. He also 100% wasn’t glancing out the coffee shop windows in hopes to catch a glimpse of a certain brunette coming toward the door. He wasn’t doing that at all. That’d make it seem like he really missed Dipper, but he-  


Okay, well, maybe he missed him a little bit. Just a little, though.  


The little chime of the front door being opened sounded, and Bill snapped his gaze toward it. And there he was, the man of the hour. At least, the man of Bill’s hour. The light of Bill’s day, actually.  


“Pinetree!” Bill called and waved at him, a wide grin on his face. “Feeling bold for something different? Or just the sweet, ole’ regular?”  


“Bold?” Dipper made his way over to the counter, giving Bill a smile. “Well, since you put it that way, surprise me. And also to-go, too. Gotta be somewhere in a bit.”  


Bill couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that Dipper wouldn’t stay for long today, but he grinned anyway and aimed a finger-gun at Dipper. “You got it!” He winked before turning around to grab one of the empty cups.  


Bill briefly looked over his ingredients and settled on preparing a mocha with added cinnamon, whipped cream, and two peppermint sticks. He even dusted a tiny bit of the cinnamon above the whipped cream. It was nothing extreme, but it seemed like a nice change from Dipper’s usual coffee. Bill went a plucked a straw from the other straws and turned toward one another other counter with the mocha in one hand.  


Dipper wanted a bold surprise? Well Bill would give him one.  


Bill reached for the sharpie from its usual place and popped the cap off. He gave the cup a little turn in his hand before going to write on the blank part of it. On there, Bill wrote down “Pinetree”, much smaller than he usually does, and below it, wrote down his number with a little dash and signature triangle at the end. When he was done, he smirked at the cup and glanced back at Dipper, who was watching him curiously. Making sure to keep the written side of the cup turned away from Dipper for now, Bill went back over to the counter and set down the mocha.  


“Behold, a cinnamon-peppermint mocha topped with some whipped cream.” Bill did a gesture with his hands toward the drink for effect. “On me this time, too.” Bill smiled. 

Dipper opened his mouth to object but Bill interrupted. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Bill shrugged as if it was actually nothing.  


Dipper hesitated for a few more moments and then huffed out a breath.  


“Bill, this is the fourth time you’re paying for my drink. Thanks, but you don’t have to keep doing that.” Dipper held Bill’s gaze for a moment before glancing down at his drink. “And this does look interesting. Thanks!” Dipper looked back up at Bill and gave him yet another smile.  


It was that smile that Bill could swear he’d been put under a spell by. That cute little smile fit Dipper’s face perfectly, in Bill’s opinion. Hopefully it was something he’d be seeing more of in the future, now that Bill had played his clever move. And for a few moments here, their gazes met, and Bill felt that mental tug toward Dipper yet again. It still baffled him to this day, but he’s started to accept it, seeing as both this “tug” and his mind seemed to want the same thing, and that thing was Dipper.  


Bill almost found himself lost in Dipper’s eyes. He searched the brunette’s gaze, hoping to find a little flicker of similar feelings somewhere in there. After all, the eyes were the windows to the soul, right? Would Bill be able to see some future with himself in there?  


Dipper blinked, glancing away and breaking the small moment, almost seeming embarrassed. Bill blinked. Was he blushing a bit?  


“I should probably get going.” Dipper avoided Bill’s gaze and brought his hand to the back of his neck for a moment before snagging his mocha in the other. “And thanks again!” Dipper waved as he turned and started toward the door.  


“No problemo!” Bill called after him, smiling wide.  


As Dipper slowly approached the door, Bill spotted him turning the cup around to see what Bill had written. Bill found himself holding his breath for a moment. Was that move too bold? Was writing that on there actually a good idea? Dipper seemed to be reading what was written, and then he paused at the door for a moment. He glanced at Bill, the brunette’s cheeks now obviously more flushed. He even seemed to have a shy smile on his face.  


“You did ask for a bold surprise!” Bill shrugged and smirked at Dipper.  


“And bold it is.” Dipper chuckled and glanced back down at his drink. “I’ll uh, talk to you later, I guess.” He waved one more time at Bill and shot him a smile before opening the door and leaving the shop.  


A wide grin spread on Bill’s face. Success! His heart seemed to flutter in his chest, and he felt that tug again, except this time it didn’t feel so… distant. Usually whenever he felt this twinge, it was strong enough to notice but faint enough to be ignored if you were distracted enough, but this time it was stronger. This time it was almost as if he could suddenly find the will to try and end his shift early and go on right after Dipper if he wanted to. He didn’t do that, though, and he honestly felt a little disappointed at that. He was on his solo shift, and he didn’t exactly feel like bothering the other barista to come take over early just so he could chase a feeling.  


Maybe another time, though. Maybe if Bill did receive a text later, he might be able to start chasing this small feeling some more. Maybe it’d even evolve into something else. And who knows, maybe that mental tug would get the better of him one day and he could actually try to chase that feeling.  


As for what this tug was, Bill still couldn’t figure out. Maybe if he actually could see into souls, he’d figure out what that twinge meant. Little did he know that that small tug he’s been feeling, Dipper’s felt it too. And there’s a good reason behind that.  


Because if he was able to see into Dipper’s soul in that moment, he’d also see a reflection of himself standing with Dipper. And there’d be a small red string wrapped around their index fingers, connecting them.  


If only Bill knew that that cute guy he’s been crushing on is, in fact, his soulmate.  


He’ll find out soon enough, though. Maybe even sooner than he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas again and Happy New Year to yall


End file.
